This invention involves a liquid container capable of being frozen without damaging the container and more specifically involves a freezable water dish suitable for animals.
For many animals and particularly, dogs that are used for hunting, an outside run is usually provided, including a fenced in area to prevent the dog from wandering. Similar outdoor pens are provided for animals in zoos, kennels and animal care centers.
It is desireable to place a water drinking dish for these animals in the pen area in order to avoid having the water spilled in the enclosed portion of the living quarters. Unfortunately, in colder climates these water dishes freeze usually splitting or breaking the container. Some containers are satisfactory for a time but any roughened surfaces tend to cause the ice to catch and damage the dish beyond any further use. Plastic dishes are chewed by the animals and quickly destroyed. Metal dishes are broken and deformed when the water freezes. It is further desirable to provide a dish that cannot easily be over turned that can be reached easily from the outside of the pen area to refill it with water.
A number of water dishes have been provided in the prior art, but none satisfy the above needs nor attain the objects described hereinbelow.